Penelope Selian
Penelope "Penny" Selian is a character played by Molmentarily for use in The Selian Family and A Heroes' Oath roleplays. History The Selian Family Penelope Selian was born into a family of Thieves, Assassins and Summoners known as The Selian Family. Her mother, Florence Selian, and her father, Reece Selian, were both fairly high-ranking members of the Family known as Marauders. The family lived in and around Taverley, a small Summoner's Town in Asgarnia that Penelope was particularly fond of. However, also had land north of Falador, which became the family's new home by the time Penny had turned fourteen. The family used two main methods of recruitment, which Penny has witnessed first hand. These are the Ivy Method and the Ivory Method, named after the founders of the family. The Ivy Method! All doves and butterflies! The Ivy Method is typically the more peaceful way of recruitment. Named after Exalted Ivy Selian, the method entails a polite asking, a brief discussion and a whole lot of free-will! With no physical violence, this method is often found to better suit the Emissaries in the family! Citizens are asked to join, informed of the goals of the family and invited to get involved! The Ivory Method! All falcons and larupias! Named after Exalted Ivory Selian, this method is one of brute force. People are taken from their lives without consent. These abductees get no say in joining the family, and get no say in their new lifestyle! This method tends to tickle the tongues of the more combat-orientated ranks, such as the Sentinels! Penny found no interest in the violent way of life, and it was due to this that she quickly became the Black Sheep of the family. It was due to being an outsider in her own family that lead to her packing her bags and leaving to travel the world. By the age of sixteen, Penelope had travelled to many cities and stopped at many landmarks, increasing her knowledge on the histories of many of the famous and ancient families, on the Gods and on cities and landmarks. After travelling for a few years, Penelope returned to Asgarnia, seeking to share her knowledge with her family in an attempt to make amends for their differences. However, by the time Penelope returned home, the Selian Family had either moved location again, or been disbanded. Due to her apparent lack of family, Penelope went about her day-to-day life, spending most of her time in Falador. That was until one day, a poster caught her eye. A poster promising of adventure, excitement and heroism. A Heroes' Oath! With her heart now set on becoming a hero, Penny boarded the first boat she could find that would take her to the Dragonbane Isle where the Guild of Heroes' resided. When her feet met solid land again, after weeks of travelling, she found herself at the office of a man named Ezekiel, the Guildmaster. After a long discussion and a check on her family name (which, miraculously, for the Misthalin Region, came up spotless), Penelope was welcomed into the Guild. On her second day there, Penelope joined the other Guildmembers on an expedition out into the Runespan, to help to resolve demonic complications there. It was during the expedition, that Penelope became curious about Summoning Familiars, Esshounds and other seemingly magical creatures, and with the intention of learning to summon when she returned home, took notes on the behaviour of the creatures. Penelope and the other Guildmembers succeeded in their expedition and everybody returned safe and sound. After the expedition, Penelope found herself becoming the rival of a young man by the name of Kenton Solare, another Guildmember. They warred with words and fought day in, day out, until gradually, Penelope became accepting of his company and a friendship was formed - the pair quickly became inseparable. A Friend in Need of a Hat Kenton and Penelope spent hours on end together, sitting on one of the many beaches' of the Isle, looking out over the sea. It wasn't until Kenton spotted a ship heading towards the Island that was familiar to him. When Penelope tried to dig deeper into the topic, Kenton refused to uncover who this mystery Captain was, but stated that he was soon to be in a lot of trouble. Penelope was gifted with a Red hat, a hat that she would later realise was an old family Heirloom of the Solare family. Kenton requested that she keep the hat safe until he needed it. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Godless